Mission: Sakura's Mission!
by orochiko sama
Summary: Sakura is set for a mission... Her Mission: To Kill All The Members Of Atasuki. pairings: ItaSaku.R
1. One

the new mission.

17 year old Haruno Sakura was walking down the lonely shreets of konoha. Sakura was going to see Tsunade-Sama, for her new mission. Sakura has changed when Sasuke left. Sakura is no longer weak and annoying( NA: i dont know if i spelled it right). Sakura is now a cold and a strong girl.

Sakura arrives at Tsunade's office.

"Hello Sakura". said Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade-Sama". said Sakura.

"Ok lets get down to bussinss. You already know that I assigned you a new mission. Well, here is your new mission **to kill all of the Akasuki members**." said Tsunade. Sakura's face was ice cold.

"All of them for what?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, all of them, becausethe village hasmany problemswiththeAkasuki."

"Hai, when does my mission starts?" asked Sakura.

"Tonight."

"Hai, I must be going now. bye" said Sakura. Sakura has left the room.

"bye and good luck Sakura."

Sakura is walking down the lonely sreets of konoha again.( NA: The song on Green Day - Boulenard of Broken Dreams comes up) Sakura just had walked past the bench when she said how she felt to Sasuke, but got rejected. Sakura walked past the ramen resturant, but no Naruto. She had walked down the playgrounds and the konoha ninja school. All of this brings Sakura alot of painful memeries of her childhood.

Sakura went to her house to gather her stuff to leave for the mission. Sakura just changed her cloths to her assassination cloths. The cloths were a black turtle neck, black baggie pants, and black boots. Sakura is brushing her hair and tied her hair up and puting on her mask of assassination and put on her kunai pouch and a shuriken holder. Sakura leaves her home and to the gates of konoha.

" Bye Sakura..." said Hinata the bodyguard.

"Bye Hinata..." said Sakura. Both Sakura and Hinata hugged.

**LATER**

Sakura was running past bushes and trees. Sakura stopped and grabbed two kunais from her kunai pouch. Sakura smiled and put the shiny kunai in her hands and the other one on her leg which had bandages. Sakura hread voices. She stayed still and listened.

"An anbu member or someone is hunting all of us down." said person-1

"really?I thought it was just a rumor.." said person-2

"I hread from Kisame and Kisame hread from Itachi and Itachi over hread a person." said person-1

"hmm... we should be careful." said person-2

"yeah" said person-2

Sakura appeared behided them. They both truned around and was killed. Sakura wiped the blood off of her mask. Then she went on to her next akasuki member, Kisame. Sakura laughed to herself.

Kiasame leaps to tree to tree. He can smell fresh blood of his teammates. He looks down at his fellow teammates. Then a "boo" sound was made. When he turned around. SLASH. Sakura cut his head off and ran to her next target.

**in the morning  
**Sakura was up in the trees sleeping peaceful, until a bird starts chriping over and over again. Sakura wakes up and ready to kill but she wants to wait til tonight. So, Sakura decides (NA: i dont know if i spelled it right.) to take a bath in a village's hot springs. Sakura quickly puts on her kinomo under her cloths and quickly goes to the village.

Sakura is at the village's gates. The guards askes for Sakura's name and what village she is from.

"My name is Sakuya and from the Leaf village." Sakura shows them a scoll from Tsunade.

"oh...kay..." The guards sweatdrops anime-sytle. Sakura smiles at them. Then she enters the village.

' I think I gonna go and go to the hot-' Sakura thought until some kids has past by and a few adults chasing after them. Sakura was in the marketing place looking for a good resturant to eat in. Sakura finally finds one and enters the builting. ' Hey this looks like the ramen resturant back at konoha.' thought Sakura. Sakura looks on the menu'even the menu looks like the ramen resturants menu'. Sakura sits in a chair and waits for a waitress to take her order.

later

Sakura walked out of the resturant. She got a hotel-room and went to the bath-house. "yeah! i'm in the bath house!" shouted Sakura. No one was in the bath-house so Sakura felt less ebrassassed( NA: i think thats how you spell it). 2 hours later Sakura comes out of the bath-house and into the hotel. Sakura changes into her assassination cloths and went to hunt down the Akasuki.

Far Far Far very Far Far away

(NA: i felt like puting in orochimaru-sama, kabuto-kun, and sasuke-chan in here :x)

"You know Orochimaru-sama... you should get more lab rats... because the labs rats here... are already dead." said Kabuto.

"Dont worry Kabuto-kun... I already have enough rats here." said Orochimaru.

"hm..." Kabuto said. The door open and it was Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama... I cant wait all day... teach me another ninjutsu!" yeld Sasuke.

"ok..ok..." Said Orochimaru.

to be cont.

* * *

srry i kinda got lazy...

REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ran and ran to catch up with the Akasuki.

'If I follow him maybe I am able to find the hide out. Hehehe. This would be prefect, wait I have to hide my chakra in order to follow him and besides Uchiha will sence me!'

Sakura stopped and did some hand seals. 'A genjutus will probably help and now for my chakra'

Sakura followed him for awhile and bingo the hide out of Akasuki was there. Sakura smiled and tapped the guy's shoulder, he turned around and Sakura wishpered "Thanks alot" and he was killed.

(NA: busmahahahahahahahaha!)

(NA: back to orochimaru-sama!)

"Thee...Hee...Hee...Hee.." Giggled Orochimaru. (NA: o.o he giggled!)

"This ninjutsu is called Oompas no Wonka no jutsu." said Orochimaru.

Sasuke was like o.o and Kabuto was like O.O with his glasses dropping on the floor.

"Get serious Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto picking up his glasses.

"But dear kabuto-kun I was very serious when I said that!"

Sasuke was like **o.o** and Kabuto was like **O.O** and dropped his glasses again.

back to Sakura

Sakura killed the guy that she followed and stood in front of the akasuki's door.

"Hmm..." Sakura thought " Damn... I cant go through this door." She thought for a second and took out her rubber gloves.

She touched the door's noob and turned it, luckly it didn't shock her. Then kunais and shuirkens were flying everywhere. Only some had hit Sakura when she was dodging them "Damn, way to fast. I'm guessing they were expecting me. Wait how many I had killed... there was two.. then kisame...and the other guy..so..four. Damn they were!" Sakura had wishper to herself.

Sakura grabbed some of her kunais and threw then to the left over members of Akasuki. "What! only two of ya" Sakura yeld, as she pulled out the kunais and shuirkens from her arms and body and glance at the two. Sakura jumped and dissappeared then she was right behind the two and used a kunai to cut off a member's head off and used another kunai to stab the other but they were a log this whole time. "Damn! Kawarimi no jutsu!" yeld Sakura.

Sakura slowly got up put she felt a sharp egde on her back, it was a kunai.

back to orochimaru-sama!

"Damn it" yeld Sasuke. "Be serious!"

"But I was Sasuke-kun!" said Orochimaru in a snakey way.

"Oompas no Wonka no jutsu? What the beep? You must be serious!" yeld Sasuke. (NA: the beeps are cruses) Kabuto was still like **O.O**.

So, Sasuke grabbed a scroll and went to study then outside. He was still think what the hell was "Oompas no Wonka no jutsu".

(NA: o.o) now back to sakura!

Sakura stop when she felt the kunai at her back.

"Why are you here? You must be the hunter that I heard of." said the person with the kunai.

"..." Sakura was queit.

"Not talkived eh? Will maybe we should do some thing about it." he said and press two fingers on Sakura pressure points. Then she was knocked out uncon...

back to sasuke!

**"WHAT THE BEEP!"** (NA o.o;)

back to sakura

"mmmmm..." moaned Sakura. Sakura woke up on a couch. "Oww...my head hurts."

"I've see that you are awake." said a voice.

"yeah...so..." said Sakura rubbing her head. He smirked. Sakura sighed.

"Now answer my qeustions, little one." he said. "Who are you? And why are you coming after Akasuki?"

"Why should I tell you?" sighed Sakura.

Then a shock shocked her body. "Owww! That hurts!" yeld Sakura.

"Yeah I'm guessing you like your collar...So will you answer me?" he smirked. sakura sighed 'Ow that really really really really hurts' "Fine."

back to sasuke

"**Who in hell is wonka!" **yeld Sasuke.

(NA: if you dont know... it's Wonka forn Wonka the Chocolate Fatory... that gay moive gets on my nerves...plus **I dont own Wonka the Chocolate Fatory or Naruto just to make sure!**)

"damn..." said Sasuke " what the hell is a Laffy Taffy no jutsu?"

back to sakura

"Fine." said Sakura.

"Good...Now my questions..." he said. Sakura sat up on the couch.

"I am none of your business and I am here to assassinate all the members of Akasuki because of major problems in my village... there you got the asnwers." said Sakura, then a shock shocked her. "OW! what was that for? I asnwered your little questions!" yeld Sakura rubbing her neck.

"But what was your name and village?" he said smirking.

"hm...fine... I'm Haruno Sakura from leaf and who in hell are you?" said Sakura.

"well, I'm am Deidara... one of the members of Akasuki..." Deidara said. Sakura tried to grad a shuirken but her skuirken holder was gone. then she tried reaching for her kunai but the kunai pouch was gone and so were her other weapons. "Damn."

"Dear Sakura you think you can kill me like that?" said Deidara

"Yeah" repiled sakura. He just smirked.

"whatever." said Sakura.


End file.
